Western Land Wedding
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Sesshomaru gets married in the laws of nobility demons to the woman he had been mated to for a few years who happens to be a Priestess


Author's Notes: An art trade for Pichaku464. It was a last minute decision because of an art commission, which turned out poorly in her opinion. The image wasn't done properly to what was specified. I liked the image and asked if I could adopt the OC in it. She agreed with a trade. Happy Birthday. Hope you like it

**Western Land Wedding**

It was the day the Lord of the Western Lands was taking on a proper Queen of his lands. He had taken her as his mate by regular rights as a demon, but since he was a Lord of great power, he had to give proof to the rest of his family kin he had taken a mate. To do that, he had to perform a public ceremony with all of his kin present to witness the union. Often enough a wedding ceremony, as humans referred it wasn't necessary for demons.

At the Palace for the Western Lands, Sakura was in the process of getting ready for her big day. Something that wasn't common with Priestesses. Normally a Priestess never married and remained 'pure' her entire life. But she wasn't like typical Priestesses. Not by a long shot. For one, she was mated to a demon and had been for a couple years already. Her kind heart and defiance attitude towards the Lord of the Western Lands had changed his attitude towards humans. Then again his human retainer also played a hand in that as well.

Throughout the Western Lands, all demons who respected and admired Sesshomaru were rejoicing, at least rejoicing as well as one could for being a demon. The occasion was vast as demons began to arrive at the palace. The demons ranged from various dog demons to other demon tribes across other lands. Sesshomaru never wanted to make a big deal out of his union with Sakura, but it was something he couldn't avoid.

He wasn't sure what he was more annoyed at most, the fact many of his kin were there to bare witness to the 'official' union or the fact his half-breed brother and his little human pack was there was well, requested by Sakura herself. He hated his brother still but he did retain a little respect for the half-demon.

"How many more demons are excepted to come?" asked Rin as she and Jaken stood from a balcony, watching the guests arrive. Rin was now a beginning to turn into a woman and always wore elegant kimonos when she stayed at the palace. It was something Lord Sesshomaru's mother insisted the girl to wear when in the presence of noble demons.

"Who knows," complained the short little demon. "A wedding with a Lord of an Empire is often a big deal. It's nothing like any human ceremony ever could withstand.

Jaken turned to the young pre-teen. "What are you doing here anyway? You should be with Lady Sakura, helping her get ready!"

Rin giggled. "I'm not needed for another couple hours. Besides Lady Kagome is helping her with a lot. Lady Kagome says this is the first time she's witnessing a wedding that isn't a human one."

Jaken rolled his eyes. "That woman is originally from the future. She knows nothing of how life is here."

"Maybe so, but she has learnt a lot from being here the last couple years now. And she still does travel back and forth." Rin greatly enjoyed Kagome and was happy to see her happy with Lord Inuyasha. "But I suppose, I do need to start getting ready myself, the kimono I've been asked to wear will take awhile to get on. Not to mention Kagome wants to do my hair up. Says it's very common from where she comes from."

Jaken shook his head as he watched the young girl leave his sight. He still found her quite annoying even with her growing now into a woman. But she was Lady Sakura's little sister and Lord Sesshomaru did have some sort of feelings for the girl like she was a daughter to him.

* * *

In the 'bridal' chamber, Kagome and Sakura were in the process of getting ready. First Sakura had to have her hair done up really nice for the special occasion after she was given a wonderful bath to be sure she was freshly cleaned. She was then dressed in the first layer of her wedding kimono, a simple white kimono made from the most expensive material in Japan. If her parents were still alive, she wouldn't have ended up marrying a Lord of a great land, although his Lord wasn't even human. He was a strong dog demon.

For nearly an hour, Sakura sat around and talked with Kagome. Sakura didn't want to put on the other layers of her kimono until closer to the time. Of course she would have to yet get her makeup on and then have a headdress placed on her head.

Sakura was in the process of putting on her second layer when Rin arrived into the room.

"Oh sister! You look so beautiful!" Rin exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Rin. But this is only the second layer. I still have two more after this and then the obi."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm glad in my time we've gone to a more simpler manner though some still like traditional though."

"What sort of weddings do you have?" asked Rin.

Kagome looked at Rin. "Well where I live we adopted a style known on the other side of the world as Western Weddings. It's where the bride dresses up in a fabulous gown and she has people who stand beside her through the ceremony. Even the groom has people standing beside him. After the ceremony there's a party with dancing and a feast including having a cake and the married couple cut a slice and then offer the cake to the guests."

As Sakura completed on getting the second layer on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Over the simple white kimono layer, was now a deep purple layer of thick silk. She immediately could feel the weight of the material wanting to pull her down but she couldn't do anything about that.

"Rin, over there is your kimono to wear for the ceremony. According to what I've heard, you're going to walk behind your sister, like a guardian, holding a torch."

Rin nodded and went over to where Kagome told her the kimono was. She then fingered the silk and almost giggled. The material was beautiful and she couldn't wait to get it on but she was going to need help.

Admiring her work, Kagome stepped back and held out the third layer. "Might as well get the rest on. We still have to do your make up and put your headdress on."

Sakura sighed. "Alright." She then stepped over to have the third layer, which was a forest green over coat to be warn over the purple silk. Finally there was only one more layer to put on, the last one, which was like the green one. Except this time it had colors.

The final layer was purple with white symbolic circles. Around the collar and trimming of the sleeves was red with the same white circles. Finally came time for the obi. Kagome was careful to wrap it around Sakura's waist and tied it in the back, having it drape to the floor with two tails.

Now all there was left was Sakura's make up. But first Kagome went and helped Rin into her kimono. Which was only one layer with an obi. The kimono was dark in color with purple and green designs. The obi was white and tied in the back without anything hanging down. Kagome then went and began to apply Sakura's make up.

* * *

In with Sesshomaru, he was dressed in a formal set of robes, showing his colors of nobility and Lordship of the Western Lands. His was too all made of rich silk. He had Tokijin and Tenseiga strapped at his side, which was common for the male to wear during the ceremony. His colors were much like what he often wore when he travelled. Blues, reds and yellows.

In his room stood his mother who was also wearing a beautiful kimono of that of nobility. She was after all known as the Queen Mother of sorts since her son was the Lord of the land.

"Must you wear both swords?"

"Don't patronize me mother," he replied icily. "I'm only doing this because you insist it. Sakura and I have been content the way we have been."

"Yes, but both travel the country trying to get stronger to fight that…"

"He will be defeated, mark my words. He threatened the name too much for me to sit by idly. I will kill him."

Usha, Sesshomaru's mother, shook her head. "The ceremony starts in an hour. Was it wise to allow Inuyasha here?"

"It was Sakura's request," he answered as he took a brush through his hair, stroking it to get his silver hair to shine. "Is there something you wanted mother?"

Usha lightly snorted. "Always so abrupt. Figured by now with you being with a human, much like your father, you would have changed."

"My relationship with Sakura is none of your business," he pointed out. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you came here to find out if I would want to back out of this ritual."

"Do you?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to his mother. "I would never give her up for anything. I will do this damn ritual to prove my love for her. She is my Queen and no one will get between that."

"Just wanted to be sure." With that Usha turned away, leaving the room before her son could retort something back. He was often a silent man but since meeting Sakura, he did become a little more vocal.

* * *

At the pointed time of the ceremony, Kagome left the bridal chambers and met up with Inuyasha and her friends to wait for the bride and groom to enter the ceremony hall. Inuyasha hated being there just as bad as Sesshomaru, but he refused to back down when Sakura had asked him to come and celebrate her big day with her. He couldn't refuse her.

Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable as she and her friends stood off in a corner. She was mainly nervous from seeing all the different dog demons who were related to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Some were only to Sesshomaru as they would have been on his mother's side.

Soon enough Sesshomaru's mother entered and took her place where Queen mother was to stand. Moments later, Sesshomaru stepped through the threshold of the room and waited. From his standpoint, he saw his bride walking towards him with Rin behind her, holding a flaming torch. Rin's role was simply to help ward off evil away from the bride who may try and take her life.

Sakura smiled at Sesshomaru as she carefully walked towards him and then held her hand out for him to take. He stretched his hand out allowing her hand to rest on the back of his. She then turned to face the room full of demons and together the two walked towards the alter where a demon priest waited for them.

Once at the alter, the bride and groom kneeled and rested their hands on the low table. The priest then pulled out a thick piece of rope and wrapped it around the still adjoined hands.

"This rope symbolizes the union of these two together," the demon began. He then produced a small little cup and poured something red into the cup before handing it to Sesshomaru who took it with one hand and sipped it. He then handed it back to the demon and it was filled again this time handed to Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath and then drank it, doing the same as what Sesshomaru did.

"Drinking from the same cup, it symbolizes the two wish to complete their lives as one."

The demon then unbound their hands. Sakura, still disgusted of the taste in her mouth from what she had to drink, then picked up an unlit torch and stood. She walked over to Rin's torch.

"I light this torch to symbolize my love for Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. As my fire burns, it represents my heart."

Sesshomaru then took an unlit torch and stood. He stepped over to Rin and had lit his torch. "I light this torch to symbolize my love for Lady Sakura who will become Lady of the Western Lands and rule at my side. As my fire burns, it represents my heart."

The two then faced one another, combining the two flames together as Rin then backed away. The demon priest then stepped forward, resting a hand on the human and the demon Lord's shoulder.

"The two combining their burning hearts now unites them in family. The two have become one in heart, body and soul. And nothing could ever separate this union unless death takes one or the other. Lord and Lady of the Western Lands.

Kagome blinked at the announcement of Sakura and Sesshomaru's wedding drawing to an end. "That's it?" Kagome whispered.

Sango, who was sitting beside her, whispered back. "No. The ceremony ritual is done. The celebration of their joining will now commence, which takes three days and then the two will lock themselves in the bridal chamber to finalize their union for another three more days.

Kagome gasped and then blushed, knowing what the meant. It probably was their presentation of what the modern era called 'honeymoon'. But she still couldn't believe how short the ceremony was for the elaborate decorations around the room. She didn't think a wedding could only last less than ten minutes. She had heard weddings taking 15 minutes, but never less than ten.

Miroku then hushed the two women as Sakura and Sesshomaru returned their now lit torches to where they had originally rested and kneeled back at the alter. The demon priest then picked up a small gong and began to bang it. All demons and Sakura bowed their heads as the gong rang. Taking in stride Inuyasha and the humans did the same.

For several moments the gong rang and then silence. No one lifted his or her head for several minutes until finally the demon priest looked up. "May their union now be celebrated with all those here who have bared witnessed to the introduction of Lord and Lady of the Western Lands."

Sakura and Sesshomaru stood and turned to greet their guests. They walked away from the alter in the same fashion they walked down it and proceeded to the dining hall where the next three day feast would originate. For three days straight, there was a fabulous party of eating, mingling and congratulating the happy couple. With the amount of guests there, it literally took that long for each demon to give their content thoughts to the adjoined couple. Once the celebration was over, Sakura and Sesshomaru went to the bridal chambers where they had themselves long hours of joining in another fashion, which ultimately left her pregnant in the end.


End file.
